


I suppose you've heard about Alice?

by Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Еще позавчера Маринетт никак не собиралась связывать свою судьбу с наглым кошаком и искренне мечтала о фамилии Агрест, муже по имени Адриан, уютном домике, троих детях и хомячке.Вот только после встречи с одной незнакомкой она стала все чаще представлять в своих мечтах вместо Адриана Кота.И твердо решила, что хомячка будут звать Хлоя.





	I suppose you've heard about Alice?

**Author's Note:**

> Название - строчка из песни Smokie - «Living Next Door to Alice», которая с сюжетом не связана, но постоянно играла в голове во время написания XD

## Жарить каштаны ты не умеешь

      Маринетт сидела в кафе напротив блондинки. Поправка: напротив сногсшибательной голубоглазой блондинки. Не то чтобы мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен имела что-либо против людей с таким цветом глаз и волос (если их не звали Хлоя Буржуа), но эта собеседница произвела на нее крайне неприятное впечатление. Начать хотя бы с того, что смущенная незнакомка попросила Маринетт отойти с ней, когда та гуляла в парке с Альей, Нино и  _Адрианом_. А закончить тем, что несчастная Маринетт услышала, когда с этой девицей уходила: на слова Альи «Горячая штучка!» ее обожаемый Адриан ответил «ага». И тот факт, что это «ага» было произнесено исключительно на автоматизме, поскольку Адриан был занят просмотром нового видео в «Ледиблоге», Маринетт не волновал совершенно.  
  
      Боже, да если бы она была парнем и не сохла по Адриану, сама бы перед этой девицей не устояла! Черт возьми, даже сейчас наряду с мыслями «Осторожно! Угроза!» в голове витали образы платьев, которые можно было бы сшить на нее. Жаль, бессмысленно было надеяться на то, что незнакомка пришла предложить себя на роль персональной модели будущего дизайнера Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Скорее уж, узнав о том, что Маринетт дружит с Адрианом, решила втереться в их компанию, как и еще одиннадцать красоток за последние два месяца.  
  
      Когда же блондинка, помешивая трубочкой молочный коктейль, спросила: «Скажи, а тот парень в белой рубашке… это ведь Адриан Агрест, да?», сомнения в том, что она стала двенадцатой, и вовсе отпали. Ее интересовал Адриан, что и требовалось доказать.  
  
      Вот только следующая ее фраза выбила у Маринетт почву из-под ног, а следующая за ней — и вовсе ударила обухом по голове. И каждое новое предложение повторяло и усиливало этот эффект.  
  
      Незнакомка тараторила так быстро, что было трудно осознавать и переваривать услышанное. Она скакала от одной мысли к другой, от волнения порой заикалась, запиналась и путалась в словах, отчего Маринетт еще тяжелее было воспринимать информацию.  
  
      Поэтому, когда блондинка закончила свой монолог, Маринетт смогла задать только один вопрос:  
  
      — Так как ты говоришь, тебя зовут?  
  
      — Элис, — смущенно улыбнувшись, девушка накрутила золотистый локон на палец. — Я твоя дочь из будущего.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт не знала, сколько продолжалось молчание. Пытаясь собраться с мыслями, она откинулась на спинку стула и закрыла глаза. Она слышала, как на соседний столик принесли двойной эспрессо, как Элис допивала через соломинку остатки коктейля, как отодвинула стакан от себя, как его забрала официантка.  
  
      Как за соседним столиком попросили счет.  
  
      — Ты уверена, — спросила наконец Маринетт, — что ты  _моя_  дочь?  
  
      — Конечно, — Элис почесала затылок, а затем, испугавшись, выпалила: — Ты ведь Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, да?  
  
      — Да, я Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, — на этих словах Элис облегченно вздохнула. — Но ты никак не можешь быть моей дочерью.  
  
      — Говорю же, — терпеливо повторила она, — я из будущего.  
  
      — Но тебя зовут не Эмма!  
  
      — Тетя Хлоя назвала так свою собачку, поэтому тебе пришлось дать мне другое имя, — пожала плечами она. — Но моих братьев зовут Льюис и Хьюго, если тебя это успокоит. Лью, кстати, тоже попал в это время, но мы разминулись… В общем, мам, помоги мне его найти.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт и Элис обошли все места, которые, по словам последней, любил посещать Льюис, но найти его нигде не могли. Лишь когда под вечер они, уставшие, переступили порог закрывшейся на два часа раньше обычного пекарни «TS», обнаружили его там, за обе щеки уплетающего ужин.  
  
      — При всей моей любви к тебе, мам, жарить каштаны ты не умеешь, — сказал он, едва заметив Маринетт.  
  
      Она же вмиг побледнела и вытянулась напряженной струной, совершенно не представляя, как объяснить родителям наличие взрослого шестнадцатилетнего сына в собственные семнадцать с половиной лет! А ведь она еще и не знает, кто отец! Конечно, хотелось бы верить, что Адриан, но Элис об этом ей ничего не сказала.  
  
      К счастью, объяснять ничего не пришлось. Видимо, Льюис уже сам рассказал все Сабине и Тому, потому что они, увидев рядом с дочерью голубоглазую блондинку, тепло поприветствовали ее. Сабина, ахнув, отметила, что глаза у нее точно, как у Маринетт, а Том, поставив на стол тарелку с двойной порцией ужина, посетовал на то, что малышка Элис худющая — вся в мать, — будто дома не кормят.  
  
      Дети же, переглянувшись, хором ответили, что кормит их Маринетт вкусно и хорошо. Только каштаны в угольки превращает.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Элис и Льюис так и не признались, как и зачем попали в прошлое. Сказали, что об этом можно поговорить и потом, ведь после сытного ужина нужно отдыхать, а не обсуждать всякие важные вещи.  
  
      Ставший воистину семейным вечер прошел за игрой в «Ultimate Mecha Strike III». Маринетт и Льюис (лежавший головой на коленях у матери) играли в одной команде против Тома и Элис (забравшейся деду на спину), а Сабина, охая и ахая, поддерживала и тех, и других.  
  
      Свет в доме погас через пару часов после полуночи.  
  
      Только оказавшись в постели, Маринетт вспомнила, что ее телефон разрядился еще в парке, и поежилась, представив, сколько там может быть пропущенных от Альи. Впрочем, думать об этом сейчас ей не хотелось.  
  
      Элис и Льюис уже крепко спали: одна — на софе в ее комнате (наотрез отказавшись ложиться в кровать Маринетт), другой — в обнимку с джойстиком на диване в гостиной. Прислушиваясь к размеренному посапыванию дочери, Маринетт поймала себя на мысли, что ужасно глупым было ее первое впечатление. Элис и Льюис были такими родными, словно она их знала всю жизнь, и если еще вчера мечта о трех детях казалась ей чем-то отдаленным и расплывчатым, то сейчас Маринетт определенно хотела, чтобы это будущее наступило.  
  
      Жаль, подробности они не рассказывали.  
  
      Маринетт не знала, получилось ли завести собаку или хомячка (которого она теперь просто обязана будет назвать в честь Хлои!), купить небольшой дом в пригороде Парижа и выпустить собственную модную коллекцию. Она знала лишь то, что мечта о трех детях сбылась, пусть и дочь пришлось назвать вовсе не Эммой (впрочем, имя Элис определенно ей шло), но… кем был их отец? Удалось ли Маринетт стать женой Адриана Агреста? Обратил ли он на нее свое внимание? Или она так и осталась для него просто другом, позволив другому надеть обручальное кольцо на ее палец?  
  
      Маринетт закрыла глаза.  
  
      Элис была похожа на Адриана и Ледибаг. Ухоженная, изящная, красивая, вежливая и рассудительная. Льюис был ее полной противоположностью: его волосы были растрепаны, сам он то и дело ронял что-то из рук, глупо шутил по этому поводу, спотыкался на ровном месте и снова шутил. Эдакая помесь Кота Нуара и Маринетт.  
  
      Можно было даже подумать, что отцы у них разные. Маринетт бы даже не удивилась тому, что в будущем могла все же дать Нуару шанс, но…  
  
      Но Элис и Льюис были близнецами.  
  
      А значит, отец у них точно был один.  
  
      Маринетт перевернулась на бок и прикоснулась рукой к висевшему на стене плакату с Адрианом. Она была влюблена в него еще с коллежа, но за все четыре года знакомства он ни разу не проявил к ней интерес, как к девушке. С другой стороны был Нуар (нет, не на плакате, боже упаси). Все эти четыре года он каждую их встречу делал ей комплименты, звал на свидания и не собирался сдаваться, даже получая отказ за отказом. Маринетт была уверена, что в будущем свяжет судьбу только с одним из них, но с кем? С тем, кого безответно любит сама, или с тем, кем уже долгое время любима?  
  
      — Тикки, — прошептала Маринетт, почувствовав, как та села рядом с ней на подушку, — как думаешь, Адриан или Нуар?  
  
      Квами в ответ промолчала.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Утро Маринетт началось с того, что ей пришлось почти полчаса слушать о том, как волновалась за нее Алья, извиняться за отключившийся телефон и свою забывчивость и представлять ей Элис и Льюиса как своих кузенов, которых она последний раз видела так давно, что вчера даже не узнала. Элис сказала «Приятно познакомиться» с такой солнечной улыбкой, что Маринетт невольно представила Адриана.  
  
      Театрально поклонившийся Льюис до боли напомнил Нуара.  
  
      Маринетт задалась целью вычислить, кто их отец. Даже искала в интернете расценки на ДНК экспертизу, но, увы, помимо волоса Адриана (который она однажды тайком сняла с его плеча и бережно хранила в своем дневнике) нужны были согласие потенциального отца и немалая сумма денег.  
  
      К обеду у близнецов обнаружилась аллергия на перья, но это не дало ничего: от этого страдали и Адриан, и Кот.  
  
      От Адриана часто  ~~пованивало~~  пахло камамбером, Нуар же говорил, что этот сыр ненавидел, и Маринетт решила проверить, передались ли детям вкусы одного из них. Элис, к превеликой ее радости, от угощения не отказалась. Льюис, к огромному ее сожалению, поморщил нос и зажал руками рот, чтобы даже случайно ни крошки в него не попало.  
  
      Просьбу Маринетт написать ей какое-нибудь пожелание в блокноте и  _обязательно_  подписаться, оба с радостью выполнили. Элис экспромтом выдала замечательный стих (Маринетт с улыбкой вспомнила стихотворное признание Адриана, которое он писал кому-то  ~~возможно, ей~~  на День святого Валентина). Пожелание Льюиса пестрило разнообразными шутками и изобилием игры слов, слишком сильно похожими на те, которыми сыпал Кот. У обоих в подписи было только имя, но не фамилия.  
  
      Один эксперимент проваливался за другим, к вечеру дети, казалось, начали подозревать, что мать неспроста брызгает их духами и пичкает круассанами, но сдаваться Маринетт не собиралась. Черт возьми, неужели они не понимали, что их жизнь зависит от того, узнает ли Маринетт, за кого выйдет замуж? Ей, между прочим, через несколько лет от кого-то их нужно рожать!  
  
      — Мам, мне обязательно опять дефилировать по твоей комнате? — спросила под вечер порядком уставшая Элис. — Здесь ведь даже места мало.  
  
      — Да, — непреклонно ответила Маринетт. — Льюис, тебе тоже.  
  
      Тот, тяжело вздохнув, поднялся с софы, но, запнувшись о собственную ногу, грохнулся на пол.  
  
      — Ладно, — обреченно вздохнула и Маринетт, — можете не продолжать. Как у вас с физикой?  
  
      

***

  
  
      Когда все легли спать, Маринетт, стараясь не разбудить спящую на софе Элис, тихо вылезла на балкон и включила подсветку. Ощущая себя гадалкой, раскладывающей пасьянс на судьбу, она разложила перед собой четыре фотографии: одну с последней фотосессии Адриана, вторую со страницы Кота Нуара на «Ледиблоге», еще две — снимки близнецов, сделанные сегодня. Она всматривалась в лица всех четверых, пытаясь найти сходства и различия. Но и Элис, и Льюис одинаково были похожи на Адриана и на Нуара, а при сравнении Агреста с Котом перед глазами начинало плыть и хотелось отвлечься на что-то другое.  
  
      Маринетт сгребла фотографии, погасила свет и вернулась в кровать.  
  
      Она долго не могла заснуть — все искала в детях черты любимого парня или верного друга. Улыбка Элис была солнечной, теплой, как у Адриана, разве что ноги у Маринетт почти не подкашивались и розовой лужицей она не растекалась. Ухмылка Льюиса была живой, задорной, вызывающей острое желание шутить вместе с ним, а то и над ним, как всегда было с Нуаром. Вот только в глазах у дочери то и дело мелькала кошачья хитринка, а взгляд сына был открыт и немного наивен. И если сначала в Льюисе она видела только Кота, а в Элис — Адриана, то постепенно все больше черт любимого находила в сыне, а напарника — в дочери.  
  
      А потом и вовсе стала замечать множество сходств между двумя потенциальными папашами.  
  
      Заснув под утро, она увидела сон, в котором они были одним человеком.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Спала Маринетт всего один час. Она не могла понять, то ли ей после напряженных раздумий приснился  _кошмар_ , то ли она бы не отказалась от подобного расклада. И раз уж Элис и Льюис не собирались ей ничего говорить, то разобраться во всем мог помочь лишь один человек.  
  
      Заботливо укрыв дочь, с которой на пол сползла большая часть одеяла, Маринетт поднялась на балкон, трансформировалась в Ледибаг и перевела йо-йо в режим коммуникатора.  
  
      Зеленая лапка на экране не мигала (и это было вполне ожидаемо — вряд ли в шесть тридцать утра Кот Нуар был в трансформации), но у них оставался еще один канал связи. Спасибо Алье, уговорившей героев обзавестись служебными телефонами (которые она даже зарегистрировала на свое имя, чтобы не подвергать опасности их тайну личностей), и тому, что на ночь звуковые уведомления Кот, в отличие от нее, не отключал.  
  
      На место встречи он пришел ровно через восемь минут после того, как Ледибаг отправила смс.  
  
      — Моя Леди, — галантно поклонился Нуар, даже не скрывая довольной, но в то же время несколько озабоченной улыбки. — Ты хотела меня видеть?  
  
      — Да, — подтвердила Ледибаг, не зная, как начать разговор. — Прости, если разбудила.  
  
      — Я еще час назад встал, — бодрым тоном сообщил он, а затем, словно опомнившись, поспешил добавить: — Но даже если бы разбудила, то не страшно, ради тебя я бы примчался куда угодно и в любое вре _мяу_. А если ты согласишься со мной позавтракать, то я готов даже принести тебе завтрак в постель, только скажи, куда доставить.  
  
      — Сегодня ты перебарщиваешь, — заметила Баг, скрестив на груди руки.  
  
      — Прости, — Нуар пожал плечами и виновато почесал затылок. — Нервы.  
  
      — Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила Леди. Он редко на что-то жаловался (разве что на недостаток внимания с ее стороны, но на это, как раз, постоянно) и коль уж сейчас вел себя так, то, должно быть, его волновало нечто серьезное. Проблема отцовства еще даже не зачатых детей могла подождать. Намного важнее было сначала поддержать друга.  
  
      — Я встретил своего сына… из будущего, — признался Кот. — И он одновременно похож и на тебя, и на мою подругу.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Ледибаг сидела на крыше, обняв ноги, а Нуар сидел прислонившись спиной к ней и все говорил, говорил, говорил. О том, как удивился, когда позавчера вернулся домой и обнаружил на коленях у пребывающего в прострации отца темноволосого мальчишку лет шести-семи с такими же зелеными глазами, как у него самого. Как тот гордо сообщил, что является его сыном и пришел из будущего, но для чего не сказал.  
  
      Ледибаг вздрогнула, когда Нуар назвал сына по имени.  
  
      Когда мечтательно добавил, что у  _Хьюго_  есть старшие брат и сестра, которых ему бы очень хотелось увидеть.  
  
      Она закусила губу, слушая рассуждения напарника о матери своих детей. Хьюго не сказал, кто она, Нуар отчаянно желал, чтобы ей стала Леди, но… очень многим сын был похож и на одну Принцессу, о которой Кот отзывался удивительно тепло.  
  
      — Будешь жалеть, — Леди сглотнула подступивший от волнения к горлу комок, — если его матерью все же окажусь не я, а она?  
  
      Кот ответил не сразу. Откинул голову назад, прикоснувшись своим затылком к ее, чуть слышно мурлыкнул и лишь затем произнес:  
  
      — Еще позавчера бы жалел, — честно признался он. — Но сегодня… чем больше я обо всем думаю, тем больше понимаю, что меня бы устроил любой расклад. Я люблю тебя, ты ведь знаешь, но и она по-своему мне дорога, пусть мы с ней не очень-то и близки. Такая милая и забавная… Я был бы не против всю жизнь ее защищать. На самом деле вы даже чем-то похожи, — Кот усмехнулся, — мне сегодня даже приснилось, будто ты снимаешь маску и я вижу ее.  
  
      — Знаешь, — вздохнула Ледибаг, помолчав немного, — а ко мне ведь тоже пришли дети из будущего. Дочь и сын… близнецы… одинаково похожие и на тебя, и на парня, по которому я сохну с коллежа.  
  
      — Ты… — голос Нуара от волнения дрогнул. — Ты ведь Маринетт, да?  
  
      — Приятно познакомиться, — слабо улыбнулась Леди, нащупав руку Кота и положив свою ладонь поверх его, — кажется, в третий раз, Адриан.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Когда Маринетт вернулась домой, Элис еще спала. Что ж, это было хорошо, потому что ей не пришлось ни объяснять свое отсутствие, ни то, как она умудрилась войти в дом через балкон под самой крышей. А самое главное — у нее было время успокоиться и прийти в себя, потому что нельзя было, чтобы дети раньше времени заметили на ее щеках смущенный румянец, в глазах мечтательный блеск, а на губах счастливую улыбку.  
  
      Нет, раз уж они умолчали такую важную вещь, как то, что она вышла за Адриана (вышла за Адриана, господи!!!), то и она пока не признается в том, что вычислила их отца. Будут знать, как родную мать водить за нос!  
  
      Маринетт укрылась одеялом с головой, надеясь, что так хоть чуть-чуть заглушит стук сердца, которое, казалось, колотилось так громко, что наверняка даже дома у Адриана было слышно. Она не верила собственному счастью, несколько раз ущипнула себя, чтобы убедиться, что это не очередной  ~~кошмар~~  сон, в котором Адриан оказался Котом, а реальность. Несколько раз шепотом спрашивала у Тикки, не привиделся ли ей с недосыпа разговор с Нуаром на крыше, и еле сдерживала восторженный писк, когда малютка-квами подтверждала, что все это правда.  
  
      Черт возьми, еще позавчера она и мысли не допускала, что Нуар может оказаться Адрианом, никак не собиралась связывать свою судьбу с наглым кошаком и могла лишь надеяться на то, что когда-нибудь у нее будут дети от Адриана Агреста. Сегодня лучший друг оказался любимым парнем и они стали — вернее, станут — родителями троих детей.  
  
      Маринетт была счастлива и это  _новое_  будущее казалось ей лучшим, что только может с ней произойти.  
  
      Нет, что  _абсолютно точно произойдет_  в ближайшие годы.  
  
      — Уже происходит, — шепнула она, неспособная больше сдерживать бушующие эмоции.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт не заметила, как заснула. Она лежала, радовалась, стараясь не шуметь, а потом ее просто вырубило — то ли от переизбытка чувств, то ли после второй подряд бессонной ночи — и вот она уже просыпается от того, что Льюис и Элис будят ее, угрожая пустить в ход щекотку.  
  
      Она мысленно молила всех богов, лишь бы утренняя встреча с Котом ей не приснилась. Даже готова была  _сама_  написать Адриану, чтобы спросить его, правда ли все это, но не решилась, боясь, что он ничего не подтвердит. А Тикки так сладко спала в сумочке в обнимку с печеньем, что будить ее Маринетт было жалко.  
  
      Что ж, в любом случае скоро все и так станет ясно.  
  
      Они с Адрианом договорились как бы случайно встретиться в парке в двенадцать часов, как раз после его фотосессии, чтобы устроить небольшое представление для заигравшихся в тайных агентов детей. Не хотят говорить матери и отцу, кто их родители? Пусть посмотрят, что могло бы  _без_  этого знания получиться.  
  
      Заметивший коварную ухмылку матери Льюис испуганно вздрогнул, но лишних вопросов задавать не стал.  
  
      Когда Маринетт с близнецами пришли в парк, Адриана и Хьюго там еще не было. Навязчивая мысль о том, что все было сном, давала о себе знать с новой силой. Маринетт пыталась успокоить себя, мысленно напоминая, что сами они пришли раньше, что фотосессии у Адриана часто затягиваются, но волнение все равно отображалось на лице и не могло скрыться от детей.  
  
      — Мам, все точно хорошо? — обеспокоенно спросила Элис.  
  
      — Может, сбегать воды принести? — предложил Льюис. — Или домой вернемся?  
  
      — Нет-нет, все в порядке, — отмахнулась Маринетт и чуть было не выдала себя счастливым визгом, увидев, как в парк входит Адриан с темноволосым мальчишкой.  
  
      Черт возьми, быть ей, быть мадам Агрест, а Нуару — мужем пятнистой Леди!  
  
      А детишкам, судя по их перепуганным лицам, актерами стать не получится. Только заметили младшего брата, как сразу же побледнели, да и тот, увидев старших, за рукав потянул отца в сторону выхода.  
  
      Сговорились, определенно.  
  
      — О, Маринетт! — воскликнул Адриан, не позволяя себя утянуть. Он даже не скрывал довольной улыбки, и Маринетт готова была поспорить, что он, как и она, все утро задавался вопросом, не приснилась ли ему встреча на крыше.  
  
      — А-ад-дриан, дзарствуй, — Маринетт прикусила губу. Черт возьми, утром она перед ним не заикалась! Правда, он тогда в маске был, но… можно списать это на то, что она соответствует роли. — То есть зардствуй, в смысле, царствуй… рипвет!  
  
      Адриан усмехнулся в кулак, и Маринетт пообещала себе, что как только увидит его в геройском костюме, даст под хвост, чтобы не зазнавался.  
  
      — И тебе привет, — сказал он, а затем, окинув взглядом близнецов, спросил: — Познакомишь нас?  
  
      — К-конечно, — ответила она, приступая к важнейшей части общего плана. Ради этого даже контроль над речью вернуть удалось! — Это Элис и Льюис. Мои дети.  
  
      Близнецы испуганно переглянулись.  
  
      — Ого, здорово! — притворно удивился Адриан и, похлопав младшего по плечу, довольно произнес: — А это Хьюго. Мой сын.  
  
      — Надо же! — ахнула Маринетт, хлопнув в ладоши. — Элис сказала мне, что и моего младшего сына будут звать Хьюго. Не так ли? — спросила она, обратившись к дочери.  
  
      Та в ответ вяло кивнула, поскольку ее мыслительные ресурсы, судя по всему, уходили на поиски выхода из сложившейся ситуации. А Льюис и Хьюго обменивались взглядами «Зачем вы сюда пришли» и «Я же не знал, что вы здесь будете».  
  
      — Какое совпадение, — Адриан почесал затылок. — Видимо, в будущем будет мода на это имя. Или, — ухмыльнувшись, он посмотрел на младшего сына, — мы все-таки нашли твою маму?  
  
      Хьюго хаотично замотал головой, закусив губу, словно сейчас заплачет. Маринетт даже хотелось прекратить весь этот дурацкий спектакль, обнять и приласкать сынишку, но сперва они должны были выяснить, почему дети скрывают от них правду. А для этого придется поиграть еще чуть-чуть.  
  
      — Мои вот тоже, — приобняв близнецов, сказала Маринетт, — никак не говорят, кто их отец. Я сначала на тебя думала, — хихикнула она. — Но теперь склоняюсь к Луке или Натаниэлю.  
  
      — А я все больше на Хлою думаю, — хмыкнул Адриан, потрепав Хьюго по волосам. — У месье Буржуа на фотографиях в молодости шикарные черные волосы были.  
  
      Элис испуганно пропищала, Льюис нервно сглотнул, а Хьюго, громко шмыгнув носом, с криком «Мой папа — Кот Нуар, а не дядя Нат!» бросился обнимать Маринетт.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Спектакль был окончен, и разговор продолжили в комнате Маринетт. Хьюго, на правах младшенького, устроился у матери на коленях и то и дело тихонько всхлипывал, уткнувшись ей в грудь. Впрочем, Маринетт прекрасно знала, что он не плакал, а будучи сыном своего Кота-отца, таким образом старался привлечь к себе все ее внимание. Знала, но делала вид, что не догадывается, и ласково гладила его по спине.  
  
      Элис и Льюис сидели на софе, виновато уставившись в пол, а Адриан, стоя у стола, с довольной ухмылкой рассматривал свои плакаты.  
  
      — Итак, — сказал он наконец, — к чему был весь этот цирк? Вы же неспроста не говорили нам о том, что мы ваши родители?  
  
      — А вы могли бы и сами сказать, что все поняли, — насупившись, ответил Льюис. — У меня чуть завтрак поперек горла не встал после вашего представления.  
  
      — Вот да, — поддержала Элис. — Я уже почти смирилась с тем, что не рожусь, а мне, между прочим, через неделю в дедушкином показе участвовать!  
  
      — А у меня свидание с Элен Буржуа-Куртцберг! — добавил Льюис.  
  
      Адриан и Маринетт синхронно поперхнулись воздухом.  
  
      — Как видите, мы все поняли, теперь ваша очередь, — сказал Адриан, которому первому удалось прийти в себя, в то время как у ошарашенной Маринетт перед глазами проносились возможные кадры свадьбы Натаниэля и Хлои. Как их вообще угораздило?  
  
      — Я мамин дневник прочитал, — воспользовавшись тем, что мысли Маринетт сейчас далеко за пределами комнаты, признался Льюис. — Там говорилось, что, когда ей было семнадцать лет, то есть сейчас, она встретилась со своими детьми из будущего и только благодаря этому поняла, что ты — Кот Нуар.  
  
      — А потом мы услышали эту историю от вас, — продолжила Элис. — Ты, пап, тоже сказал, что смог понять, что мама была Ледибаг, только после того, как к тебе из будущего явился младший сын.  
  
      — И скрывать от вас то, кто вы есть, вы сами велели, — сообщил Хьюго, поерзав на коленях у матери, отчего той невольно пришлось вернуться в реальность. — Сказали, что мы не должны ничего говорить, потому что вам самим все понять нужно.  
  
      — И после этого выдворили нас в это время, — закончил Льюис. — А у меня скоро свидание с Элен!  
  
      — Значит, в будущем мы тоже сняли маски, благодаря вам? — улыбнулась Маринетт, погладив Хьюго по волосам.  
  
      — Уже, получается, в прошлом, — заметила Элис, садясь рядом с матерью и обнимая ее. — Думаю, бессмысленно тебя просить предупредить будущих нас о том, что вы устроите нам спектакль?  
  
      — Ага, бесполезно, — Маринетт поцеловала дочь в щеку.  
  
      — Мы будем вспоминать ваши побледневшие лица, чтобы не так сильно скучать, пока вы не родитесь, — усмехнулся Адриан, приобняв Льюиса за плечо.  
  
      — Вы еще долго пробудете здесь? — с грустной надеждой спросила Маринетт, а Адриан с не меньшей тоской спросил: «Знаете, как обратно вернуться?».  
  
      — Ты говорила, что мы вернемся, как только вы все поймете, — ответила Элис, щекой потеревшись о щеку мамы. — Так что, нам, похоже, пора.  
  
      — Одно радует, мы с вами увидимся раньше, чем вы с нами, — фыркнул Льюис, выставив вперед правую руку, которая с каждой секундой становилась все прозрачнее и прозрачнее. — А когда захотите нас снова увидеть, то помните, — он хитро подмигнул отцу, — что все зависит от вас.  
  
      — А, и еще кое-что, — поспешила добавить Элис, пока ее медленно исчезающий брат уворачивался от шуточного отцовского подзатыльника, — мам, я в пять лет твою любимую кружку разобью. Не ругайся, пожалуйста. Ты, правда, и в моем времени не ругалась, но я на всякий случай.  
  
      — Не буду, — прошептала Маринетт, сквозь слезы глядя на то, как ее дочь постепенно растворяется в воздухе. — Обещаю, что никогда вас ругать не буду. Я постараюсь стать вам самой лучшей матерью.  
  
      — Ты и так у нас самая лучшая, — крепко-крепко обняв ее, заверил Хьюго. — И ты, пап.  
  
      Тихого всхлипа Адриан сдержать не смог. И он, и Маринетт, — оба знали, что дети всего лишь возвращаются в свое время, но успели так сильно привязаться к ним, что расставаться не хотели совершенно.  
  
      — Да, кстати, — по-кошачьи хитро ухмыльнувшись, почти невидимый Хьюго слез с колен Маринетт, подошел к Адриану и, обняв его, произнес: — чуть не забыл. Дедушка Габриель — Бражник. Но я все уладил, больше он не будет себя плохо вести и брошь вам завтра отдаст.  
  
      В комнате Маринетт пока еще Дюпен-Чен воцарилось молчание.

 


End file.
